Release Valve
by granasaber master
Summary: A collection of stories that have popped in my head over time or ideas that aren't really good enough for there own story. Mostly one shots.
1. Sunnydale's Supreme Warrior

**Granasaber Master's Pick-A-Fic**

 **Chapter 1**

This a collection of stories that are rattling around in my head that I have to get out, these will probably be one shots unless someone adopts them which I would appreciate greatly if another author would continue it.

The stories will be pretty varied in what series they are in but a lot might be from Naruto or BTVS or just previews what's to come for a full story.

I have noticed that there seems to be a lack of Kamen Rider crossovers with BTVS I hope to change this, the first story is a crossover with Kamen Rider Kuuga and it's Xander centric. The story line is during season 2 a few days after Inca Mummy girl episode.

Disclaimer:I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer or Kamen Rider Kuuga.

 **Sunnydale's Supreme Warrior**

"G-man can you please explain to me why we're here again?" Asked a young man in his teen's, the young man was wearing a pair of jean's with a Hawaiian print shirt. He is fairly tall for his age with brown hair and matching eyes with a goofy grin on his face.

The man he was addressing groaned at the boy "Xander how many times have I told you not to call me that name?" his tone was of long suffering, the man was a tall gentle man in a tweed suit with brown hair and eyes that were behind glasses. He has a British accent and air of bearing.

The teen cups his chin in thought before answering "I lost count around 109." said the teen identified as Xander seriously.

The two males were Rupert Giles and Alexander 'Xander' Harris two of the companions of the current Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers.

The elder man stared at the younger one for a moment before rolling his eyes at the American teen "What did I do to deserve to be surrounded by American teenagers." Muttered Giles under his breath " The reason we are here is to investigate a event that possibly is connected to the supernatural."

"And that event is what?" asked a confused Xander who had been dragged out of his bed for this.

Knowing that he hadn't given the boy much of explanation he began his lecture "A month ago several miles outside of the Sunnydale city limits a very important discovery was found ruins of great archaeological significance, the ruins seemed to be of a culture that predated any that existed here at the time. It wasn't until two days ago that when the team went further into the site that they were attacked by something that the survivors claim wasn't human, around the site a mass grave was disturbed and the former contents missing I believe that the archaeologists stumbled onto something demonic."

It seemed that Giles now held Xander's attention so he continued with his explanation "So we are here at the University to see the items that were recovered from the dig site to hopefully give us a clue as to what we are dealing with." the librarian smiled as he saw that he got through to Xander.

"Okay I get that but why me if it's something with the hellmouth and demons wouldn't Buffy be better or Willow if research is involved." the young man wondering why he was here.

"Well Buffy is off with her mother bonding and Willow is working on a project." Said the brit.

"So lack of options." clarified Xander.

"Quite."

It wasn't long until Giles and Xander reached the building that held the archeology department, the two of them were sitting across from a balding man of average height and weight.

"Ah Mister Giles I am so glad you could make it." said the man in excitement.

"Think nothing of it it's an honor to be able to see such artifacts." the older Brit was enthusiastic "Oh yes this is my assistant Alexander." added Giles as an after thought.

"Uh hi." spoke an embarrassed Xander.

Ignoring the young man the head of the archaeological department started speaking with Giles again " Normally we wouldn't allow this but we made an exception for you since you are a expert in the field of ancient languages."

"As you already know a few weeks ago a major discovery was unearthed outside the town, the ruins predate anything else found in the entire Americas." Xander could hear the shear excitement in the man's voice.

"The team discovered a few things about the site such as the name of the people living there were called the Linto and they weren't originally from this part of the world, we sent a few of the markings on the walls to a language expert in Japan to hopefully translate them. But that's not important right now as the site was attacked a few days ago by if you believe the survivors, monsters, it was probably just some people that were dressed up so they wouldn't be identified." the man snorted at the notion, apparently the good doctor wasn't informed about the night life of Sunnydale.

"Tho we were able to recover a very important artifact from the site." said the Doctor as he picked up a metal case from beside him and set it down in front him, upon opening the case the two scoobies saw that in the box was a belt. The belt looked to be made of light brown stone, it had three squares around it at the sides and back, the front of the item was a oblong piece with a red jewel in the center.

That was all those of the normal senses could tell about the belt, but those with even inkling of supernatural senses could feel the belt standout like a bonfire in total darkness.

Giles swallowed thickly as he looked at the power the belt was giving off, even tho Giles hadn't been a regular practitioner of the mystical arts for a while even he could feel the power it put off, now he just had to come up with a plan to get the powerful magical object away from here that was more complex then bash the man over the head and run.

Xander's was different from his older friend's instead of feeling the power radiating off it he could hear it calling out to him, the moment that Xander saw the belt he saw flashes scenes of battle of shadowed figures, the battle was of one verses many.

Tearing his gaze away from the object Xander blinked rapidly to clear his head of whatever the hell he saw, looking down at the belt once again the teen waited for the visions to happen again but nothing came.

Xander's thoughts were interrupted by Giles asking a question " What is that?" the man's voice was tense.

The Doctor seemed to be extremely excited that the G-man had asked that very question "Oh this was found by the team in a coffin in the ruin, from the markings on the coffin it's self we think it was a belt that the belt was worn by the tribes greatest warrior. The expert we sent the symbols to was able to translate this one." spoke the man as he slid a piece of paper towards them, on the paper was a symbol that was made up of lines that formed a face that had two small horns over the eyes " This symbol is suppose to mean Ultimate warrior or Supreme warrior which is odd."

"Why's that?" asked Xander in curious tone.

Like most educators in his life the man ignored Xander unless he was in trouble "The Linto tribe didn't have warriors and they never went to war ever from what was found out so you can see why it's odd that they would have a character of that type."

"Yes well that is decidingly odd but I must ask what are you going to do to with it." inquired the brit.

The Professor of archeology seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering " The university isn't sure about that but -" that was as far as the man got before he interrupted.

 ***** Crash*

"AAAGGHHH!"

By the sounds of breaking glass and a pained scream from the lobby that had the three male's heads snap towards it, in a rush the three ran towards with Herman taking the case with them.

When the three arrived in the lobby the sight they saw was shocking to them, in the lobby was a large group of campus security getting tossed around like children by a large demon.

The demon was close to human size standing around 6'3 tall, it's skin was a brownish green that was left mostly exposed since all it wore was white loin cloth along with a few copper bands around it's legs, arms and neck. The least human thing about the demon was it's head with it having six spider-like eyes with mandibles and odd appendages sticking out of it's head that looked like spider legs.

"Good Lord!"

"Oh Shit!"

Exclaimed both of the Scoobies as they watched a demon plow through the guards that attempted to stop it with their batons and even a few gun shots but the bullets didn't pierce the skin or even have a visible effect.

The demon back handed a guard who was sent flying away to impact a wall with a nasty crack, the man slid down the wall landing on the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut while he had some blood running out of his

ears.

The demon then grabbed another guard by the shoulders tossing him over two dozen feet into a wall only for the man to crumple upon impact, as the thing smacked the other guards it turned it's attention towards the three men standing in front of the door.

The monster cocked it's head to the side as it looked at the three of them as the two demon hunters uttered their exclamations, the thing's gaze almost immediately snapped down to the silver case in 's hands.

Sadly this made the middle aged man freeze like a deer in the headlights as the monster charged him like a run away mack truck, luckily Xander was able to tackle the elder man out of the way accidentally knocking case from his hand.

Scrambling to his feet Xander grabbed the first thing that came to his hand, which happened to be a metal chair, bringing the makeshift weapon down on the spider creatures head with as much force as he could. When the chair impacted it's head the metal bent and a feeling like striking a steel girder traveled through the young man's arms making him drop the weapon.

Xander's eyes flicked from the unaffected demon to the bent chair " Umm no hard feeling right?" his answer was a back hand from the spider monster into a wall.

Shaking his head to clear it Xander felt his hand land on something rough, looking down he saw that the belt had been knocked out of it's case when he had tackled the professor. The moment he looked at the belt he was immediately bombarded with images of the battle but this time the images were clear and vibrant.

Xander saw a lone warrior as he changed form and weapons battling many demons even the one before him, grasping the belt firmly Xander stood up taking the belt and putting it around his waist he called out to the creature as it batted away Giles as easily as it had him.

"Hey ugly!"

This drew the beasts attention to the young man as he placed his arms before him level with his chest as a strange whirring noise began to emit from the belt becoming steadily louder.

It reached it's height when the belt changed in a flash of light, the stone belt had become metal with the red stone in the center glowing red.

"Heinshin!" said the Xander as he slammed his hands on to the sides of the belt sending a blinding flash making the spider avert it's eyes.

When the light subsided it was no longer Xander Harris standing in the lobby, in his place was a male humanoid figure standing at six foot one wearing a black bodysuit with white armor with a golden scoll work around it's neck. The person's face was covered by a full helmet with the back being black while the front had a silver mouth styled after insect mandibles along side red insect like eyes. On the forehead of the helmet was a small golden crest that looked like a pair of beetle horns, around the man's waist was the belt Xander had put on.

The room was silent upon the appearance of the armored figure, but as the only conscious beings in the room were the spider monster and Giles it wasn't hard to achieve this.

On the floor Giles lay stunned by series of events that had unfolded in front of him as Xander had transformed into armored warrior after putting on the artifact, what further stunned the Englishmen was the shear power radiating from the person before him.

If the belt by itself was a campfire on a moonless night this figure was a bonfire in complete darkness.

The spider creature had also focused upon the new arrival it's head tilted to the side as if in confusion before a rapid shift took over it with anger and rage before it growled out one word filled with hatred.

" **Kuuga!"**

*Line Break*

The strange armored warrior stumbled as if broken from a trance shaking his head trying to clear it, his gaze woozily tracking to the demon when it said the word.

"What did you say?"

That was only thing the red figure was able to do before the spider demon rushed at him connecting with it's shoulder in the red man's middle driving him into the wall cracking the concrete where they impacted.

This apparently snapped the armored man out of his stupor kick starting him into action by kneeing the spider man in it's face sending it stumbling back away from the wall.

The two beings squared off from each other one was animal like in it's movements the other loose and unsure in his movements, the red colored fighter made the first move charging forward connecting with a wide right hook staggering his opponent.

His opponent answered with knee to the gut followed by a hammer fist sending the crimson fighter to the floor, the moment that he hit floor the fighter executed a leg sweep knocking the spider demon to the floor.

Both fighters rolled to their feet with the monstrous combatant regaining his feet first getting the drop on the armored warrior landing a viscous combo of punches on the torso ending in a power punch to the head launching his opponent into the wall breaking the concrete.

Landing right next to Giles the man spoke "Ugh my head." seeing the older man the armored person said "G-man what the hell happened? What am I wearing? And why am I taller!" this series of near babble speed speech confirmed that the red armored warrior was Xander Harris.

"I-i-i-i-i." stuttering while trying not to clean his glasses Giles composed himself " I do not know Xander but this-" paused to gather his thoughts " ability allows gives you greater strength making you the best person to combat this demon altho I do suggest that you take this battle outside so to spare the unconscious civilians."

"Right Giles I got this." said Xander giving the British librarian a thumbs up before assuming a tacklers stance before bursting into motion towards his enemy, Xander's shoulder impacted the demon in the waist while wrapping his arms around carrying it outside faster then he had ever moved outside of a car.

The pair crashed through the glass lobby doors with Xander letting his passenger go sending the monster into a nearby van crumpling the side.

"Wow!" Said Xander amazed that he had done all that, he was just the average guy not super human, in this suit he was stronger, faster, better " We have the technology."

The young man's surprise allowed his opponent to get the drop on him landing a kick to his head sending him rolling on the ground into a street sign, using the sign to haul himself up the scoobie got a light bulb.

The spider demon went flying into the pillar only to pinball in front of the van it had hit earlier "And it's outta here!" quipped Xander while holding an up rooted stop sign with a chunk of asphalt on the end like a baseball bat.

While the demon was picking itself up the wail of approaching sirens drew the attention of the combatants, the demon growled in frustration using his enemies distraction to flee the scene with line of silk from it's mouth swinging away.

"Crap!" swore Xander as he watched the demon swing away and the police round the corner, deciding that not being caught at a crime scene was of good he hauled ass out of there.

Running through the dark, and oddly enough connected, alleyways of Sunnydale fast enough to be a blur anyone looking towards the high school.

Standing in the empty library Xander had been trying to reverse what had happened to him … for the last hour.

"Power down!"

"Flame off?"

"How the hell do turn this thing off?!" yelled Xander frustrated with nothing working slamming his fists into the sides of the belt, in a flash of light and whir the armor disappeared, just as Giles, Buffy and Willow walked in the door.

Eyes widened on both sides as they froze not saying a thing until Xander broke the silence

"Rut-oh."

Chapter end


	2. Nerima Special Task Force

**NSTF: Nerima Special Task Force**

 **Chapter One**

Summary:The citizens of Nerima are fed up with the chaos caused by all the martial artists, demons and other supernatural forces that seem to run rampant through the ward. Deciding that enough is enough the town council decide to fight fire with fire.

"This is unacceptable." raged a middle aged man slamming his fist into the table "The amount of property damage is pushing insurance rates through the roof and our budget for repairs is reaching critical and it's not even half way through the year yet."

" is right." proclaimed a woman in her 30's wearing doctors scrubs "How much longer until some innocent bystander is caught in the crossfire and is seriously hurt or worse, we have been lucky so far with minor cuts and bruises but it's worse getting with broken bones and lacerations."

"They need to be controlled and shown that they aren't above the law!" shouted a bald man in his later years " And what are your officers doing Saito? They let these people run rampant damn it!"

"What the hell makes you think my men can even handle them." groused a man in a police uniform with a mustache that would make Tom Selleck proud "My boys aren't trained to handle super humans that rip metal apart with their bare hands hell I'd need an armored assault force just to have chance to bring some them in."

The argument grew in both intensity and volume as the Nerima town council, Minus one Soun Tendo, attempted to find a solution to the problem of the martial artists and other supernatural crap that was tearing the ward apart … it wasn't going so well.

The merry go round of blame and yelling went on for several minutes before the piercing sound of an air horn filled the room causing all the occupants to cover their ears.

The source of the noise was a young man wearing suit of good quality holding the offending air horn the moment he stopped the noise he spoke " Gentlemen and ladies this is getting us nowhere, what is happening in the ward isn't our fault we have attempted to control the goings on before and it failed spectacularly. The sources of the chaos code named the Nerima Wrecking Crew, spot on name tho, have shown that for the majority of the members do not care about anything but themselves or their own goals even to point of putting others in harms way. For this reason I have come up with a proposal that will hopefully solve our problems."

Seeing no one had objected to his continuing the young man went on with his speech.

"I am sure everyone has heard the old saying 'Fight fire with fire'?" getting a round of nods from the room " My idea takes this quite literally, since we are dealing with people and situations that go beyond the limits of what is considered normal. My idea is to recruit people that can match and deal with situations that happen in Nerima." he could already hear the yelling about bringing in more super humans like the NWC but that was all cut off by one person.

"Your talking about forming a special unit or taskforce aren't ya." said the police captain Satio " Like what the Metropolitan police force do for things like vice or organized crime, have them focused on specific type of crime."

"Yes that's it exactly." he was glad someone had picked up on it "We recruit them make them full officers of the law, give them rules and superiors to report to but we will have to make special regs for them since they'll run into situations that normal police procedure doesn't cover, They will handle things that the regular police can't cover.."

"This is not something I just came up with over night over the last few months as the level of chaos has been increasing I have been compiling files on people that I believe are what we need in the unit and guide lines that it should follow, the only thing that needs to be done is the vote of this council to allow us to move forward with what I feel is the only thing that can let us control what Nerima has become."

The vote that followed was unanimous, the Nerima Special Taskforce was formed.


End file.
